


New Years

by timeywimeyshenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeyshenanigans/pseuds/timeywimeyshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years. Dean and Cas are in a bar. Dean is wasted. Snogging ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little one-shot for fun. I know this was published waaay too late for New Years, but, oh well. Also, unbeta'd, so, everything is my fault.

Midnight on Christmas and trapped in a bar with your brother and your nerdy angel. Well, actually, Sam's wandered off somewhere else, probably hitting on some chick, so it's just the angel for now. Dean would find the sentiment almost depressing if it hadn't been for the fact that he was completely wasted right now. He watched the angel waiting patiently for the clock to strike, and then the giggling began as a thought occurred to him: _What if...what if Cas..just happened to be my traditional midnight kiss? _Apparently, Cas had picked up on his unusual behaviour.__  
“Dean? Are you all right, the alcohol appears to be taking a strange effect.”  
“Peachy Cas, juuuust peachy. Oh, hey, the countdown's started! 10, 9, 8..!”  
On one, Dean promptly leaned over, grabbed Cas's face in his hand's and pushed it against his own. This resulted in less of a kiss then a sloppy mashing of lips, and Dean pulled back, still laughing, leaving a stunned Castiel to wonder what had just happened. After a moment's reflection, Dean gave Cas another smile, said, “Y'know what? For a dude, you taste surprisingly good.”  
This realization lead to him going back in for more. This time was different, with the kiss being soft, slow, and deliberate. Cas, starting to get over the initial shock and just summing it up to the effects of alcohol, was much less hesitant and his own lips starting pulling apart and working with Dean's. It was a few moments of pure bliss for both of them while tasting each other, but eventually they mutually pulled away.  
Dean still couldn't hide the stupid grin on his face, and he looked at Cas with incredible, open fondness the likes of which Cas had never seen on Dean, and he simply said, “Merry Christmas, buddy.”  
“It's New Years, Dean.”  
“Yeah, whatever, could you maybe pop us back over the motel?”  
“What about Sam?”  
“Sam can wait.”  
In the end, Dean had passed out almost as soon as they had arrived. He ended up collapsing on top of Cas into the bed, his head resting on Cas's chest, mouth slack-jawed and face untroubled. Cas knew that things would change in the morning, but for now, he allowed himself to be content with his hunter resting in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> First published fanfic on AO3! Hope you enjoyed it, even if it was OOC and slightly ridiculous.


End file.
